Phase detectors may serve to detect the phase difference between two signals. Phase detectors are often used in phase-locked loop (PLL) systems or delay-locked loop (DLL) systems. Detecting phase difference is very important in many applications, such as in high-speed electronic devices and in telecommunication systems. With increasing operation frequency and higher precision requirement in modern electronic devices, there is a need for a fast yet accurate phase detector.